Connor de Bergerac
by PrehistoricCat
Summary: "or, how Danny helps Connor seduce Abby." A bit of fun really, for a prompt on smallfandom fest, Danny/Connor/Abby - the right way to treat a girl
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Not mine, no copyright intended**

**A/N: Written for a prompt on "SmallfandomFest", Danny/Connor/Abby "The right way to treat a girl"**

* * *

"So, why aren't you and Abby a couple?" Danny said, leaning on the bar with his half drunk pint in his hand. Since he'd taken over as leader at the ARC, he'd insisted on 'team building exercises', and it had many interpretations. Tonight, they had all met for drinks in town and then moved on to a local nightclub.

Connor sniffed and stared into his own pint. "She just doesn't fancy me, Danny. Simple as that."

Danny looked incredulously at Connor, then turned his head towards the dancefloor where Abby, Sarah and a couple of the girls who worked on the technical support team were dancing. Then he turned back to Connor. "Rubbish! She flirts with you all the time. You're just too blind to notice."

"I wish I believed that, Danny." Connor said sadly. "If she did fancy me, then why does she keep rejecting me? Besides, she's completely out of my league. Look at her Danny, why would someone like her go for someone like me?"

Danny looked at Abby again. She was wearing a black lace shift style dress that just covered the curve of her ass and a pair of extremely high heeled black patent shoes. "Mm, see what you mean, Connor. She's pretty hot when she's not wearing all those layers and boots. If you're not going to make a move on her, then do you mind if I do?"

Connor almost choked on his drink. "What?"

Danny laughed. "Don't worry, wouldn't do that to you mate. You're wrong though. She's not out of your league at all, stop putting yourself down all the time! You're a decent looking bloke and there's at least three girls in this place that have got their eyes on you, not counting Abby."

Connor looked around. "Really?" The club was full of pretty girls, and he really couldn't see how any of them would look twice at him.

"You're completely clueless about women aren't you?" Danny said. "Have you even had a girlfriend?"

"Yes." Connor said indignantly. Actually, did Caroline count? He had his doubts. He'd had a few dates at University, but things hadn't gone well. "I just had some bad experiences that's all. Kind of knocks your confidence."

"What are we going to do with you, eh?" Danny said, a half smile on his face. "Confidence is the key, Connor. Women find it sexy. And I mean confidence not arrogance. You have to know the right way to treat a woman."

"But that's just it, Danny! I do know how to treat a woman... I grew up in a house full of women." he winced at the thought; being a teenage boy amongst hormonal women wasn't easy.

"Your gran, mum and sister don't count, Connor!" Danny laughed. "Look, its obvious that you fancy her and she fancies you, so lets do something about getting you some self confidence and a lesson in seducing a woman." Danny downed the remains of his pint. "I have an idea, but I'm going to need soldier boy's help." He pulled out his mobile, and made his way through the crowd to find a quieter spot. Connor watched him go, then glanced over at Abby dancing with Sarah. They were huddled together, obviously whispering about something, or someone. A couple of men were trying to chat them up; Sarah was fiddling with her hair awkwardly and Abby... Connor had to smile at her; she gave the guy a look that cut him dead immediately and he turned his attention to Sarah. He loved that Abby was so self confident and could take care of herself; but at the same time, that was what scared him about her. He just knew that he'd get one of those looks too if he tried anything, and it would kill him.

-o-

About half an hour later, Becker arrived. He'd been completing some final security checks; something he insisted on doing himself at least once a week even though it could be left to the on-duty security men. "I brought the radios as you asked, what're they for?" he said to Danny. He handed him two small packs containing the radio comms sets they used out in the field.

"Did you ever see the film 'Roxanne?' The one where the guy is in love with this gorgeous girl but doesn't have the confidence to chat her up, so he enlists the help of his friend to put words into his mouth?" Danny said.

Becker nodded. "You're going to use the radios to help someone chat a girl up?"

Danny grinned and patted Connor on the back. "Not just anyone, I'm going to help young Connor here get his girl at long last."

"What?" Connor said. "I don't know if this is such a good idea, Danny."

"Maybe it isn't, but its worth a try isn't it? Now, get this on and we can get started." Danny handed Connor a tiny earpiece, microphone and battery pack. Connor began to protest, but he could see Danny was determined to try this and he wasn't going to argue with him. Moments later, both were wearing their radios and Becker made sure that Connor's was well hidden.

Connor, Becker and Danny looked over to where the girls were dancing. The two guys from earlier were still trying their luck. Danny thrust a glass of vodka and orange juice into Connor's hand. "Go get her, tiger!" he said. "Go over there, put your hand on her shoulder, hand her the drink, give her one of your dazzling smiles and say that you've come to rescue her from those two sleazebags." Danny shoved Connor in the direction of the dancefloor.

Connor took a deep breath and began to make his way through the crowd. He glanced back at Danny and Becker, who gave him a thumbs up. He could feel a lump in his throat and his stomach was churning. Why was this so hard! He talked to Abby all time, and yet when it came to something on a personal level like this he fell apart.

As he got closer, he could see that Abby was looking pretty fed up. He took a deep breath and placed his hand on her shoulder. She swung round, about to give a mouthful of abuse to whoever it was that had touched her, but then she realised it was Connor and softened. She looked, he thought, relieved. "Thought you looked like you needed a drink." he said, smiling. "And rescuing." he nodded at the men.

"Thanks Connor. Your timing couldn't have been better." His heart skipped a beat as she gave him a grateful smile; her eyes sparkling.

He could barely make out Danny's voice in his earpiece, but he could hear him telling him to try and get Abby off the dancefloor to the booths at the far side where it was quiet. "Do you want to come and sit down for a bit?" he said.

"Good idea, my feet are killing me in these shoes! Hang on a minute." Abby said, then turned to Sarah. "I'm going to talk to Connor for a bit, you OK?"

For one dreadful moment Connor thought Sarah was going to follow them, but she remained with the group of girls and moments later, Abby was following Connor to the booths. They found one unoccupied and slid into the seats facing each other.

"Thanks for that Connor. Those guys were beginning to get on my nerves." she said.

"You're welcome. Wouldn't want your night ruined by a couple of sleazebags." Connor said. He felt his face burn and his throat tighten. _Compliment her, tell her you like her dress!_ He heard Danny said in his ear. Connor cleared his throat. "You look nice tonight, that dress really suits you."

Abby blushed, and Connor felt a sudden rush of adrenaline sweep through him. He'd never seen anyone make Abby blush before- that had to be a good sign right? "Thanks, I was a bit nervous actually, I'm not used to showing my legs in public."

"You have nice legs, Abby. You should wear a dress more often." She blushed even redder and then gazed at him through her long eyelashes.

"You look good tonight too. Is that a new shirt? I don't think I've seen it before." Abby said, leaning forward slightly.

"This old thing?" Connor said, smiling. "Found it in the back of the wardrobe, I think its one me Gran got me last Christmas." _Easy, Connor. Don't want her to think you're a mummy's boy, even if you are. _Danny hissed. Connor was tempted to say something back, but then he remembered this was supposed to be secret and stopped himself. Instead he just smiled at Abby.

"Have you had a good evening?" She asked. "I saw you talking to Danny at the bar. Bit of male bonding eh?"

"Something like that." Connor said. "That's the whole point of these team building things isn't it? Danny wants us all to get to know each other a bit better outside of work."

"I think its a good idea. I know you and I know each other pretty well, but until tonight I've never really had a proper conversation with Sarah."

With a prompt from Danny, Connor said "Perhaps you and I could have a proper conversation too?"

"OK, what do you want to talk about?" Abby said, slightly amused. She leaned even further forward and she was now so close to Connor he could feel her warm breath on his face.

"Let's talk about how gorgeous you are." Connor said. He honestly couldn't see Abby falling for this, but he was playing along with Danny's game because he didn't really have a better plan. He glanced at her; expecting to get his face slapped or something, but instead he saw her pink flushed cheeks – he had made her blush again!

"Connor!" she said, almost giggling. "That's twice you've paid me a compliment tonight. Are you feeling OK?"

"I'm absolutely fine because I'm here with you." Connor cringed; did Danny actually pull women with lines like this?

She took his hand and stroked it and smiled. "Good, because I like being here with you too." Connor really could not believe what was happening. If he'd known it was this simple, he'd have done this ages ago. He hadn't really thought of Abby as being the kind of girl that liked this sort of stuff. She seemed to like the 'treat 'em mean' types.

On instruction from Danny, he stood up and asked if she'd like another drink. "You trying to get me drunk, Connor?" she said.

"Maybe I am." Connor said, winking at her as he moved away towards the bar and Danny. His heart was racing and his mind switching from elation to fear. It all seemed to be going so well, but he could so very easily put his foot in it and ruin what could be his one and only chance.

"You're so in there, mate!" Danny grinned. "Flash that dimple at her a few more times, let her get halfway down her drink and then move in for a kiss."

"I can't!" Connor said. "I really will mess that up! You can put the words into my mouth, but you can't help me kiss her."

"It will come to you so easily. It doesn't have to be full on, just a soft peck on the lips, linger for a few seconds then pull away. She'll be ripping your clothes off before you know it!" Danny said.

Connor wasn't so sure. He wished he had just a quarter of the self confidence Danny seemed to have. He could feel Danny and Becker's eyes on him as he wove his way back to where Abby was. She had a slightly worried look on her face until she saw him, then it changed to a smile. He felt weak at the knees, and as he slid back into his seat he could feel himself shaking. If he messed this up now, he might as well go and join a monastery.

"You seem different tonight, Connor. If I didn't know you better, I'd say you were flirting with me." Abby said, taking a large mouthful of her drink.

"What if I was flirting with you?" he said softly. He took her hand and watched her eyes. There was a sparkle in them he'd never seen before and he liked it, a lot. In his ear, Danny was making kissing noises and telling him it was now or never.

"I don't know. Maybe I'd be hoping you'd take it beyond a bit of flirting." She looked directly at him, and unless he was mistaken, she was biting her bottom lip and blinking more rapidly than she usually did.

_Do it now, Connor! _Danny yelled _If that wasn't a come on, then I don't know what is!_

Connor took a deep breath and moved forward. He cupped Abby's face in both his hands and pressed his lips against hers. It felt like a surge of electricity as they connected, and Connor thought he was going to pass out. He tried to take Danny's advice and pull away, but Abby pulled him back and kissed him, her hand stroking the back of his head. This was going much better than he'd anticipated; maybe Danny was right and she'd be ripping his clothes off shortly after all.

Abby eventually broke off the kiss and looked at him. "Do you want to go home, Connor?" she said, her voice almost sounding like a purr. Connor could only nod; he felt like jelly. "OK." she whispered, and stoked his cheek. She moved her fingers to push a stray piece of his hair behind his ear, revealing the wire connecting his earpiece to the battery pack concealed under his shirt. She looked at him in shock. "Connor, what's this? Why are you wearing one of the field comms devices?"

Connor could only sit there, his mouth opening and closing. He could hear Danny swearing in his ear and he muttered "That's not helping, Danny!" Abby's eyes said it all. "Oh crap!"

"Danny? What the hell is this, Connor?" Abby yelled.

"I'm sorry, Abby. I just … I wanted to tell you how I feel so much but I couldn't find the right words..." Connor said.

By this time, Danny has arrived. "Abby, I can explain. This was all my idea, please don't be angry with Connor. I was just helping him out with a shove in the right direction. It worked too, you've fallen for Connor and you were about to drag him home to bed."

"But it wasn't Connor's words that I fell for. They were yours. You did all the work, it should be you that I take home." Abby said. Before Danny could say anything else, she was kissing him and pulling him into an embrace. Danny found himself returning the kiss, his tongue pushing hungrily into her mouth and tangling with her tongue. When they pulled apart, he glanced at Connor who looked on the verge of tears.

"We can sort this out." Danny said.

"Yeah. Have a good night you two, just don't keep me awake eh. And I'd appreciate it if I didn't have to run into you half naked in the bathroom in the morning." Connor said dejectedly. He turned to walk away, but Abby grabbed his arm.

"It was Danny's words, but it was you sitting there making my heart pound and giving me butterflies in my stomach." She said. She flicked her eyes from Connor to Danny and back again. "There's only one solution here."

Danny and Connor exchanged looks. "Oh?" Danny said.

"The way I see it, Connor needs a bit of … guidance, and you've been helping him. I think he might still need your help to move things up to the next level, am I right?"

Connor nodded miserably and looked at Danny.

"So, why don't you come back with us and give Connor his next lesson. I think a practical demonstration is in order." Abby smiled, then turned and started to walk towards the exit.

"Is she suggesting what I think she's suggesting?" Danny said. Connor and Danny both broke into an almost run to catch up with Abby.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Not mine and no copyright intended**

**A/N: Written for a prompt on smallfandomfest, Danny/Connor/Abby, the right way to treat a girl. Note the rating has gone up to M. You have been warned!**

* * *

The taxi ride home was far too long in Connor's opinion. If it wasn't bad enough that he was nervous anyway, having to wait now that he'd finally found an ounce of courage was killing him. Abby had insisted on sitting in the front passenger seat, leaving Danny and Connor to sit in the back. Connor was biting his nails; Danny leaning back and grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Eventually, the taxi pulled up outside the flat. Abby leapt out and was already unlocking the front door before Danny and Connor had even got out. Between the two of them, the fare was paid and the taxi drove off. By now, Abby was inside the flat.

"Take a deep breath, mate." Danny said to Connor. "Its just Abby. You've been living with her for three years!"

"I know, I know." Connor said. "Once I've made that first move, I think I'll be OK."

Danny slapped him on the back. "C'mon. Let's not keep her waiting, eh? It's not every night a pretty girl invites you for a threesome. Make the most of it!" Danny winked and made his way through the front door, closely followed by Connor.

Abby was feeding Rex in the kitchen when they came in. "Make yourself at home, I guess." Connor said, indicating for Danny to sit down. The pair sat and waited, listening to Abby softly talking to Rex.

Eventually, Abby came into the lounge. She took a deep breath. "OK. I have to say this is a first for me. Always thought about it but never had the opportunity." She looked from one to the other and smiled mischievously. "I think it's time for Connor's lesson to begin."

Danny took Abby's hand and guided her to sit beside him on the sofa. "Connor. Let me show you the right way to treat a girl." he said, leaning into Abby to kiss her.

Abby pulled away. "I think there's been a bit of a misunderstanding. I never said anything about you using me for your practical demonstration." she said seriously.

Danny looked confused, then looked at Connor. Connor was equally confused.

"You're going to teach Connor by demonstrating exactly how to seduce a girl... on each other!" Abby grinned.

"What?" Connor said, barely able to choke the words out.

"You're winding us up right?" Danny said.

Abby shook her head. "After the stunt you two pulled tonight, I think I'm entitled to a little payback, don't you? Nobody messes around with Abby Maitland's head and gets away with it!"

Connor knew the look on Abby's face too well. He'd seen it when she threatened to kill him if he left his dirty underwear on the bathroom floor again; he'd seen it when he accidentally let slip he'd hacked into her personal file at the ARC … he knew she meant every word of what she had just said.

"So, you want me to … seduce Connor as if he was a woman?" Danny said.

"You learn fast, Danny." Abby smiled. She leaned back and folded her arms, waiting for the show to begin.

Danny turned to Connor, who was by now looking terrified, and mouthed an apology before leaning into him and kissing him softly on the lips. Abby had to stifle a giggle when she heard Connor squeak. She couldn't tell if it was pleasure or pain; but quite frankly she didn't really care at this point. She was going to enjoy this.

Danny sat back and looked Connor straight in the eyes. "If you breathe a word of this to anyone, then I will personally kill you, OK?"

Connor nodded. "Don't worry! I'm not going to tell anyone that I let you … kiss me."

"Stop talking and get on with it!" Abby said impatiently. "Danny, I thought you were supposed to be a ladies man? Surely the women you've seduced didn't fall at your feet with just a little kiss?"

Danny shook his head, took a deep breath and began to unbutton Connor's shirt. He slid his hand underneath and stroked Connor's chest. "Of course, it would be the girl's breast I'd be caressing now." he said.

Connor began to wriggle and pushed Danny's hand away. "Sorry, I'm ticklish." he said sheepishly.

"Play nicely, Connor!" Abby said. She kissed Connor on the mouth, her tongue teasing at his slightly parted lips before she broke away. "If you're a good boy and pay attention to everything Danny teaches you, I might let you practise on me."

Connor felt his face redden, and his trousers tighten. He tried to say something but his voice seemed stuck somewhere inside his throat.

"Yes, play nicely Connor!" Danny said. "I think you need to participate a bit more in this practical lesson. Show me what you've learnt so far."

Connor swallowed hard, and began to try and undo the buttons on Danny's shirt. His hands were shaking and he had to stop several times. "Why is this so hard!" he growled to himself. Abby found herself drawn to Connor's long nimble fingers. She'd watched them so many times, furiously typing away on a computer or tinkering with electronics, but until now she'd never thought of them in a sexual context. Once he'd controlled his shaking hands, he swiftly unfastened all of Danny's buttons and Abby tried to picture him unfastening her buttons in the same way.

Danny slid Connor's shirt completely off, then nodded for Connor to do the same to him. Abby's eyes widened. She'd often thought Connor had a good body underneath all the layers he wore, and she was right. Every inch of his torso was well defined, slightly muscular but not pumped up. His milky white flesh was a huge contrast to the darkness of his hair and eyes, and the smoothness of his skin confirmed what Connor had always stated from the first time they'd met – he was not an outdoors type. Danny on the other hand had obviously experienced life. He too was well defined, his chest baring the scars of his time in the Police force. He had a scar just above his left nipple – it appeared to be from a gunshot wound. Abby wondered what the story behind it was, and maybe one day she'd ask him.

No words were said. Danny and Connor were taking it in turns to caress each other, and then after several minutes they were also exchanging brief kisses. Abby was fascinated; a heat beginning to rise from the pit of her stomach. This was an incredible turn-on, and she wondered just how far she could push them.

Danny pulled Connor closer and kissed him fully on the mouth. At first, Connor resisted, but as the kiss became deeper and more intense he relaxed and returned it. He gave a sigh, tangling his tongue with Danny's and digging his fingers into the soft flesh of Danny's back.

Moments later, Connor felt his waistband loosen and he gave a whimper as Danny's hand slid inside his boxer shorts. There was another whimper too, and both men stopped and turned to face Abby. Her hand was between her legs, cheeks flushed and a smile spread across her face. "What can I say? Watching you two is the hottest thing I've seen in a very long time!"

"Well, I'm glad you're enjoying yourself!" Danny said. "As cute as young Connor is, he's not my usual type."

"Thanks!" Connor said in mock hurt. "You're not exactly my type either!"

Danny slid his hand up Abby's inner thigh, pushing aside her fingers and replacing them with two of his own inside her wet core. She parted her legs wider to allow him to push in deeper and ground herself against his hand, sighing softly. Connor knew his cock was growing harder by the second, despite the fact it was Danny's hand around it not Abby's. He looked at her and felt a bolt of electricity shoot through his body. Her eyes were half closed, head back and she was biting her bottom lip. As Danny's fingers moved inside her, her back arched and her hips writhed involuntarily. When Connor let out a groan, Danny's grip on his cock tightened and he began to pump it furiously; matching the pace of his thrusting fingers inside Abby. Somehow, both Abby and Connor sailed over the edge into the heat of pleasure at virtually the same moment – Abby with a loud cry and her internal muscles convulsing around Danny's fingers – Connor with a gasp and what felt like an explosion.

Abby recovered her senses first and straddled Danny's lap to unfasten his jeans and release his erection. She paused only to allow him to pull her dress over her head and then she adjusted herself to sink down onto Danny's cock. She rocked herself against him, stretching to accommodate him as he thrust his hips into her, filling her completely.

"Abby!" he rasped, grabbing her by the hips to guide her movements.

Abby gave soft mews of pleasure, gently moving so that Danny's cock slid in and out of her easily. Abby was certain this wasn't what Danny had had in mind when he suggested team bonding sessions, but it was definitely working for her. She glanced over and saw Connor sat back, watching her and Danny whilst stroking his cock.

"Connor, this is meant to be a threesome you know! That means we all join in, yeah?" Abby said. "Come here. Stand behind me and take my bra off."

Shaking, Connor obeyed. He struggled with the fastening at first, and she could have sworn she heard him cheer when he finally removed the final item of clothing between them. Abby reached behind her and took both Connor's wrists, guiding his hands to cup her breasts.

Connor was a quick learner. He moved in closer, pressing his body against Abby's; his erection pushing against the small of her back. He caressed her breasts, twirling her hardened nipples between his finger and thumb and sinking into her neck, kissing and licking her. Abby sighed; two men pleasuring her was the sort of stuff she'd only fantasized about before, and this was 100 times better than she could ever had imagined. She turned her head and reached behind her to pull Connor's face to hers, crushing his mouth in a passionate kiss. Connor responded hungrily, claiming her mouth and exploring her with his tongue. His right hand drifted lazily down her body to the point where she and Danny were joined and let his fingers circle the swollen nub of her clit whilst his left hand grasped roughly at her breast.

Abby felt her body tingle; she was going to come undone any moment. She battled to try and hold it off as long as possible, sensing that neither of her lovers were close to that point yet, but as Danny increased his pace and Connor increased his pressure on her clit she lost it. "Fuck yes!" she yelled, her entire body quivering as both Danny and Connor continued their onslaught.

When she had recovered, she indicated that she wanted to change position. "I want you, Connor." she whispered, sitting back on the sofa and parting her legs for him.

"Want you too." Connor rasped, almost inaudibly. He sank between her thighs and slid into her; deeper and deeper until Abby was certain the tip of his cock was touching her womb. "Abby!" Connor whimpered, not quite believing that he was finally making love to the woman he had desired for so long.

Abby pulled him in closer, wrapping her legs around him and encouraging him to move in and out of her. He took the hint and unsheathed himself almost completely before thrusting back in to the hilt. Abby gasped out as Connor found the exact spot that sent a bolt of electricity through her. He hit it again and again at a steady pace, making Abby whimper and writhe. She turned her head to the side and found Danny sitting on the back of the sofa, his cock tantalising close to her mouth.

"Do you want this?" Danny growled. Abby could only nod, and Danny moved closer to allow Abby to take him in her mouth. She licked and sucked him hungrily, slowly taking him in a little at a time until she had almost the entire length inside. What she couldn't get in, she massaged with her fingers. It was her intention to make both of them come at the same time, but just as she felt Danny was close, he pulled away. "Let's finish this properly." he said.

Abby wasn't sure what he meant, watching him sink down to sit beside her on the sofa. Connor withdrew, almost relieved to have a moment to catch his breath. "What do you have in mind?" Connor asked.

Danny pulled Abby to sit on his lap with her back to him. His fingers caressed the crease of her arse, then one gently pushed into her. "If this is too much, just say." Danny whispered.

"It's fine, I want to try." Abby panted. The sensation of Danny's finger inside her was strange, but pleasurable. She'd gone this far before, but never any further. Anal sex had never appealed, but in this situation it felt completely right. After a few moments, she felt a second finger inside too, stretching her. Connor knelt on the floor between her legs and planted soft kisses inside her thighs before circling her clit with his tongue. He sucked and licked at her wetness, alternating between circling her sensitive hub and pushing inside her. She ground her hips against both men as they found a rhythm.

Danny then shifted himself so that the tip of his cock was just pushing against her arse. "Are you sure about this, Abby?" He whispered. Abby nodded and prepared herself for this brand new experience. She stifled the urge to scream, not wanting Danny to think she was hurting. After the initial burn when he entered her, it felt good. Very slowly, he pushed inside until his entire length filled her.

She lay back against Danny's chest and turned to face him. He kissed her with a force and passion that could only be appropriate in this situation. His hand reached around to her sodden pussy, grazing his thumb roughly against her clit and sliding two fingers inside. Abby began to move with him so that his cock fucked her arse. "Oh god, Danny, please! Harder!" She gasped into his mouth. He obliged, ramming into her as hard as he dared. This time she didn't suppress the scream. Danny groaned out loud as he withdrew and then slammed into her again and again.

They stopped to get their breath back, and Danny withdrew his fingers from her pussy. Connor moved between her legs and was inside her in seconds. "Connor!" Abby whimpered. She was sandwiched between her two lovers and on the edge of what she knew would be an amazing, intense orgasm. Danny and Connor matched each other's thrusts, and Abby could do nothing but enjoy it. They became one heaving mass of entwined limbs, mouths and tongues and the air was filled with their sighs, pants and moans.

Connor came first; sobbing Abby's name as he filled her. She followed him over the edge moments later; her entire body trembling and jerking. Finally, Danny released too, and Abby was filled completely.

-o-

Abby was woken some time later by Danny untangling himself from the heap they had collapsed in. She didn't speak, just acknowledged him with a sleepy, contented smile. He returned it, and got dressed before leaving.

"Mission accomplished." He grinned to himself as he walked towards the tube station to make his way home.


End file.
